1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present document relate generally to ice bagging apparatuses, and more particularly to ice bagging apparatuses configured to select and fill empty ice bags from a horizontal ice bag cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice bagging apparatuses are commonly used to fill a plurality of bags with ice for retail sales, commercial sales, and/or other uses by other consumers. Ice bagging apparatuses are useful in that, among other things, they may produce and store bags of ice in a manner that is conveniently accessible to users.